Elsword's Advent:a new journey
by The-Flame-lord617
Summary: Elsword had enough on how they treat him,so he ran away and lost his memory,join in Els journey to search who he was.while facing Old enemies Rated T for a reason


TFL: Hello~,I'm a new author here,please enjoy this story(_ _)

Els: NOOB AUTHOR!

TFL: O..kay, your ready to die?*Battle stance*

Els: YOUR THE ONE WHO'S GONNA DIE,NOOB!

*30 minute's later*

*Els fainted*

Elsword: your good at this

TFL: why thank you for the comment

Elsword: O...kay_(He's got some freaking sword skill, maybe in par with sis)_

*Raven has entered the chat(?)*

Raven: O_O..BROTHER!

TFL: Why is there a replica of me there?

Elsword: i just noticed that you two look the same..are you Raven's younger brother?

TFL: Younger brother?I think it's just coincidence ^^"

Raven: BROTHER\(^O^)/!*Hug*

TFL: *kick Raven out*I'M NOT A GAY!, GET OFF ME YOU HALF-HUMAN PEDOPHILE(?)

Elsword: O_O, that's kind of harsh

*Raven went to the emo corner*

TFL: Poor guy.(-_-), am i too harsh on him?

Elsword: *Silent*

*The girls and Chung joined the chat*

Rena: Eh. Raven? Are you the author of this fic? How did you change your eye colour?and where's your Arm?.

Aisha: Rena, Raven's here*point at the emo raven*

Rena: wait, if this is is this guy?*Point at the author*

Chung: Rena, i think this is a new author.*Point the destroyer*The-Flame-lord, Right?

TFL: Yup, TFL for short (^_^)" and please...don't point that freaking weapon at me, and how did you guest?

Chung: Ok*Disarm the destroyer*, about knowing you, Eve told me about you.

Eve:*analyze the author(?)*

TFL: O...Kay, Disclaimer please?

Disclaimer(Eve): TFL doesn't own Elsword.

TFL: Thanks, let's get started.

Class:

Elsword:Lord knight

Els(Amnesia Elsword):Knight - Sheath knight- infinity sword

Aisha:Void princess

Rena:Grand archer

Raven(BROTHER!):Reckless fist

Eve: Code:Nemesis(Yay,my favorite class.)

Chung: Tactical Trooper

Ara:Material artist-Little Hsien-Sakra devanam

Elsword's advent:a new Journey.

.

.

.

The story starts at the floating island, our lovely(and a bit dumb)El-search party(is it?or it's Elgang?i'm confused here).

Let's focus on one of the Their member: Elsword, apparently he look's depressed, and he jump off the island(?)(Elsword fans:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!).

How did this happen?Let's check what happened until that red-swordman went depressed

_Flashback_

_Elsword was a reckless person,all he had in mind was the "Attack" option,when they fought Kayak the lizard Shaman,Elsword attack him without caring that Kayak prepared a counter attack ,and the Shaman attacked him with flame geyser,and made Elsword fainted._

_He waked up 2 hours later,to find the whole Gang staring at him with disappointment. from that day. Elsword was rarely doing quest with the group_

_And the next 3 weeks is the day,when he had enough of it_

"_Chung,Raven, will you help us with the Altera core~"The girl's puppy eye the two guy's known as Raven and Chung._

_The two boy's just sigh, "Why can't you girl's use Elsword's help?He's also part of the party, right?"Chung asked them. "But , you two more reliable than that brat"Aisha_ _said _*The author torture Angkor*."Yeah,_ i remember the last time we fought Kayak,he..."Rena stopped as she saw a depressed Elsword _

_Elsword felt a sword stabbed in his heart,his aura of destruction burst out of his body as his rage started to affect him ._

_Everyone went silent. "IF YOU ALL DON'T WANT MY HELP, FINE! I'M LEAVING,I KNOW YOU WILL CALL ME USELESS ONE DAY!"Elsword shouted,"ELSWORD,WE JUST SAID THAT THEY'RE MORE RELIABLE, NOT...!"Rena tried to tell the truth to Elsword._

_But Elsword had already ran from the Inn, toward's the Edge of Altera,The other's decide to follow him_

_Flashback end_

"Sis...I'm Sorry"Was Elsword's last word's before he jumped, Raven and the other's saw the scene in horror, they didn't think he will go this far.

"ELSWORD!'Chung shouted, and he cried"ELSWORD!...ELSWORD!"As loud as he can,the other's could only built their tear's, and Eve tried to comfort trio Raven, Aisha and Rena can only felt guilty.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Three day's later._

Near the Tree of El, A girl was drinking the water flowing near the tree. She had a Fox Hair pin, Big Orange Eye's, and beside her was a Orange-color spear.

She drink the water peacefully, until she realize a red hair floating. at first, she thought that it was blood,but when she looked closer,it was a was a boy,floating unconsciously.

"Oh my!"She pulled the boy out of the water, and let him lean in her lap,soon enough,the boy woke up"Ugh...is she my guardian angel?"and the one being called angel slapped him...with her spear(?).The boy got a Red spear-mark in his cheek

An awkward silence surrounded them after that. After a few seconds,the boy finally broke the silence with a question "So...who are you?"

"huh...I'm Ara, Ara han"the girl,now known as Ara, replied."So..what's your name?"she asked, The boy found a red and white sword with"Els"in it,while the other word's were blur. "_This must be mine" _the boy took the sword, and shake hands with Ara

"Els...my name is Els"Els said, "Wow, your name was based on the El, your parent's probably cared you like they cared about the El"Ara commented. Els can only smile and nod. He notice the large tree shining above them, and suddenly he recognize the place.

'This..is the Tree of El, i think there's a village near here, what was the name again...Ahh, that's right. Ruben village"Els remembered, "Eh, really?"Ara went close to his face, puppy eyed him. "Follow me"Els grab Ara's hand, and rushed towards the village he once know.

_"W-what is this feeling?"_Ara asked herself.

.

.

.

.

.

As they reach the village, they could not believe what happened;A Horde of Bandit's were surrounding the poor villager's, with a beard-man begging them not to kill them.

"GIVE ME THE EL!"a tall man,wielding a cutlass,Els couldn't resist a feeling that burst out off his heart when he saw this,so he dashed towards the man with the cutlass and..."MEGA SLASH"Els shouted as he slash the man really hard.

The man was shocked at the sudden attack, he manage to block it, but he was sent flying toward's a wooden crate, crashing it.

"Elsword?"The man with the stone said,Els put a confused face"Who's Elsword?"Els asked politely."Never mind...would you please help the Red knight's to fight the bandit's?"the man asked.

"Sure"Ara said cheerfully(?),"Eh",and before Els knew it, Ara dragged Els toward the Village's main entrance

.

.

.

"MEGA SLASH"an albino(?) haired red knight shouted while he slashed a Bandit hard."Damn, i thought we're done with this incident"the man groaned with his current situation,where he was against a party of bandit's alone. Until..

"UNLIMITED BLADE"Els shouted as he stormed the horde with multiple slash's, and unleashed an energy burst at the end ."Hey, are you alright?.Eh...Lowe?"Els lend a hand. "Thank's...wait,how did you know my name?"The man,known as Lowe,asked.

'I don't know, that name suddenly went out of my head"Els said,"Anyway,I'm here to help"Els prepared his battle stance. "Els, we got company"Ara shouted,as she saw a horde of bandit's rushing toward's them.

"_Els?...is he...!"_Lowe said in mind.

"Ready?Ara?Lowe?"Els asked his current party member(?)

"Ready"both Ara and Lowe said.

"Let's go"Els said as he and his party member dashed toward's the bandit's

.

.

.

"TRIPLE GEYSER"Lowe shouted as he create three geyser of Lava that burst out from the earth in front of him, probably killed the bandit's that got hit by it

"UNLIMITED BLADE"Els unleashed an what it seem's to be an endless slash, and ended it with a final mega slash

"TEMPEST DANCE"Ara slice and Dice the bandit's in her path,"R...Retreat"The cutlass man commanded,and soon enough the horde fled toward's the forest,knowing that they're unable to defeat the trio.

The trio sigh in relieve as the invasion was over."You two, good work there"Lowe praised the two."Mind tell your name?"Lowe asked.

"I'm Ara Han"as Ara introduced herself,"Nice to meet you,and you?"Lowe asked Els this time.'I'm Els" Lowe 's face turned into a shocked one."E...Elsword?"Els face turned into a confused face(again)"Why people call me Elsword?"Els asked Lowe.

Lowe took out a photo"Because you look like Him, Or...where did you found him, Ara?"Lowe asked Ara. "I found him in the lake near the tree of El,why is that?"Ara asked."It's because...Elsword was marked"Deceased" two days ago, because he fell to the sea. But no sign of his corpse,and if this is Elsword..I want to ask...Who's the leader of the red knight's?"Lowe asked Els

Els answered"My sister, did you asked?". Lowe's eye widen in fear. "That means...do you remember anything about the Elgang?"Lowe shot another question,but this time,Els shook his head, in his heart. There's this rage that went out very time someone shouted"Elgang""No...and what's the Elgang?"he said, a little Aura of destruction went out from Els body.

"So...He only forgot the time's he joined the gang...That mean's he forgot about his Job change's skill too..."Lowe said."Ara, for now do some adventure with Els. And make sure you guy's never cross-path with the gang."Lowe reminded Ara."Okay"was Ara's reply.

"C'mon Els, let's have a walk"Ara drag Els toward's Ruben. "_She's so kind..."_Els said in mind.

The duo enjoy their walk. They met Cheif Hagus and Anna. Els had re-registered himself to the red knight' pass with Flying Mudkips...I mean Flying Color's like he did before,He also re-friend(?) with most of them

Soon enough, Lowe called the two of them."Okay..we found out that Wally had return to Elder Village, some of the villager's had become slave's for Wally's Experiment...sadly, we don't know what,but it must be something evil"Lowe said,

"That's why i'm sending you two for this job, we heard that the Elgang is still busy with Things in Altera"the duo just"Ohhhh"Lowe.

"Now, go to Elder and help them to fight back Wally"the duo nod and dashed away like the wind(?)

.

.

.

"Els?Do you know who's this "Wally"Guy?"Ara asked curiously,Els shook his head

.

TFL: That's the end of Chapter 1 everyone, And i'm sorry if this story's short in your opinion, I'm still looking for idea's

Elsword: I WAS HATED BY MY OWN GANG (OAO)

Aisha: Yay,Eldork's gone :D

TFL:*unleash a chainsaw*you wanna die, Void princess? *Evil aura*

Aisha:RAVEN, SAVE ME!(A)*Hide behind an Emo Raven*

Rena: Finnaly, i don't have to unleash my demon side anymore (^_^)

TFL:Good Rena*Pat Rena*

Rena:*Blushed*

Chung:YOU GUY'S ARE EVIL TO ELSWORD

Eve:*Hug's chung*

Chung:*Silent*

Ara: Yay, I have a pairing*Hug's Els*

TFL:oh well,i'm gonna leave first?*Piggy back Rena toward's her room*

Rena: *Dream about herself being piggy back by a pillow(?)**Mutter:Soft pillow ~,while cudling TFL*

TFL: *Blushed*

*Everyone glared at the author*

Raven: (OAO),YOU TRAITOR*prepare's his Nasod arm*NUCLEARRRR!

TFL: HOLY S***!

*Signal lost*

Review,Or Els and Ara will murder you at your Dreams. And reality(?)


End file.
